Pok'Edmon transformed
by Bloodyravenheart13
Summary: When Edd wakes up in a unknown place as a pokemon, he and the other cul-de-sack kids who have also been transformed are sent on a wild adventure where they meet new friends and enemies. A world where normal does not exist


**Hey people, this is my new Ed Edd n eddy pokemon fanfic. Which i am co-writing with one of my best friends ****Amai-Emogaru**, **another fanfiction writer. Here's how it works, we will take turn writing chapters, I will write the first, she will write the second, I will write the third, she will write the fourth and so on. The whole story will be posted on my profile though.**

**I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy or pokemon!**

Edd blincked open his tired eyes.

_"What a wierd dream"_ he thought as his blurry vision, due t his drowsiness began to clear. He relized with a jolt that he was no longer in his room, but in a unfamiler grassy field.

"Hello" a voice sounded from behind him. He turrned around rapidly to see a small brown and white animal, with a thick bushy tail.

_"Some kind of new spieces of fox" _Edd wondered. Still looking for the voice originated from, because there was no way it could have come from this...

"You know it's rude not to awnser back when someons says hi" The fox huffed. Edd jumped back in alarm too surprised to scream...

"Y-you can t-talk" Edd studdered.

"Yes... so can you" the fox stated bordley.

"But I-I'm human, o-ofcoarse I can t-talk, but y-ou-"

"I'm an Eevee, and your a Treeko, what the heck is a human?" Eevee asked.

"what are you talking about Treeko, I'm-" Edd stopped when he saw his green three fingered hand.

"N-no... Th-this is i-impossible" Edd screamed as he ran twords a still pond. In the water looking back at him was a green geeko, with a familier black ski cap on top of it's head.

"Your wierd" Eevee commented. Edd suddenly relized something.

"Wait" Edd paused.

"Where are Ed and Eddy" he schreeched at Eevee.

"Who?" she asked confused.

"Ed and Eddy, my two best friends" Edd sighed.

"I don't know who your talking about, but they might be in town, loads of lost pokemon go there"

_"Pokemon..."_ Edd wondered. But agreed.

_"I have no other leads..." _Edd thought as he followed Eevee out of the field, they walked for a couple hours, Eevee asking him queston after queston. Edd didn't mind, he actualy found it amusing to find such a curious creature.

"Do you have a mate" Eevee asked. Edd nearly fell back in alarm.

"Wh-what" he asked.

"I don't know if _humans_ have mates" she commented as he was the one who asked such a wierd queston.

"Well, we have _mates_..." Edd concluded.

"But there usualy called our girlfriend or for a _female..." _Edd chose his words carefully.

" a boyfriend. But no. I don't have a girlfriend, or as you would call mate" He shrugged feeling embearessed.

"Me either" Eevee smiled.

"Look, there it is... Dream village" Eevee exclaimed. Rushing off twords a small looking town. Edd gave a sigh of relief... Glad to be rid of the subject. As he caught up to Eevee. she was bounding in exitment.

"I haven't been here in moons" she exclaimed exitedly.

_"Moons" _Edd thought. Eevee then turned twords him.

"I never asked you your name" she stated, as if she just relized she asked about every single other queston out there. Edd chuckled.

"it's Eddward, Edd, but my friends call me Double-D"

"So if i call you Double-D, does that mean we're friends" Eevee asked eyes glowing. Edd lauged.

"I guess it does" Edd smiled as they entered a small place Eevee called a _Pok'e rest stop._ Suddenly Edd was ponced on by a small brown creature wearing a skull over its face, and it held a bone club in its hand.

"Double-D" It cried with glee.

"Who are you" Edd asked, feeling crushed by the hug this thing was giving him.

**"**Don't you reconize your Ed Double-D" It asked, voice now downcast.

"Ed?" Edd asked.

"That is my name" It grinned dumbly.

"Careful now bone head, sock head can't breath." A small monkey looking creature with a long tail and a pig like nose said behind Ed.

"Eddy?" Edd pondered.

"Ya sock head, we're all here"

"_All,_ what do you mean _all?"_ Eddy then turned and pointed to a group a more strange looking animals. a brown rabbit with white fluff bounced up to him.

"It's me Double-D... Nazz" Nazz sighed.

"N-Nazz... Is everyone-" Edd cried. Nazz nodded and pointed to a black and red looking dog.

"Kevin..."

"Sarah" now a small looking green dragon.

"Rolf" A little blue crature with fins patruding from its head and a fin where a tail would be.

"Jimmy" A tiny yellow mouse with red pouches on its cheeks.

"And Jonny" Nazz finished. Pointing to a two headed bird that sorta looked like an ostrige.

"This is impossible" Edd sighed.

"It doesn't look impossible Double-Dork" Kevin growled.

"Are you sure these are your _friends_" Eevee asked glancing at Kevin. Edd nodded to her.

"More or less, Eevee do you know anyone who might be able to help us" Edd asked her. Eevee pondered a moment.

"Ya!" she piped up.

"Dream village's elder Cresslia, she knows _everything_" Eevee exclaimed.

"I'll bet she can help you guys" Suddenly a loud cackle sounded behind them.

"Don't tell me you guys forgot about us"

"Kankers" Eddy muttered.

"Well look at that Lee, our Ed's and company turned into wierd things too" A light purple cat meowed, with such a mischief dancing in her eyes, it could only be Marie.

"My Ed looks like a little monster" May, now a small pink creature with blond hair gaped. That left the small dinosaur looking thing with smokey black hair that covered its eyes to be Lee. Marie quickly placed herself in Edd's personal space.

"I reconize that smexy black hat anywhere..." She purred leaning into Edd trying to claim his lips. Eevee pushed herself between the two, causing Edd to sigh with relief.

"Do you want to stop this nonsense or not!" she spat at Marie then turned to face Edd.

"Follow me" she yelled. Racing off to the east of the town.

"Where does she get all that energy" Edd muttered as he and and the rest of the gang and the Kankers trailed behind.

"she lives in there" Eevee whispered when they stopped infront of a dark colored shrine.

"Do we just walk in or..." Edd started.

"Enter" a voice came within the shrine.

"You huys go ahead, I'll wait out here." Eevee said camly as the Cul-de-sack kids walked by, Marie glared at her she passed. When they got into the shrine, there was only darkness, and a set of ice blue eyes staring at them.

"Mrs. Cresselia, I was wondering-"

"Why in the heck have we turned into monsters" Eddy schreeched interupting Edd. Cresselia laughed.

"You are not monsters... You are pokemon."

"What are pokemon" Edd asked, much more poliet than Eddy.

"Creatures of powers selects to earth, sky, water, grass, fire and more dear Eddward"

"Hown do you know my name" Edd asked.

"I know all of you" Cresselia stated.

"Then do you know why or how we turned into pokemon" Edd asked.

"I do not, what I do know is you have been carefully selected and changed into these forms for a specific reason."

"And that reason would be" Sarah growled.

" I told you I di not know, but I hear the words of spirates, the awnsers you seek lye with Mew"

"Mew? Whats a Mew" Eddy asked grumpaly.

"Not what, who. Mew is the creator off all that we know."

"And how do we find him" Edd asked.

"You will have to use your new found powers given to you..." She looked at Edd.

"Eddward, Teeko, power of grass."

"Eddy, Mankey, power of fighting"

"Ed, Cubone, power of ground"

"Kevin, Houndour, power of fire"

"Nazz, Buneary, power of normal"

"Rolf, Mudkip, power of water"

"Sarah, Larvatar, power of rock"

"Jimmy, Pichu, power of electric"

"Jonny, Dodou, power of flying"

"Lee, Deino, power of dragon"

"Marie, Purlion, power of dark"

"And May, smoochem, power of ice, you must band together and find others who will help you on your search for Mew"

"Okay, but where exactly is MEW" Marie huffed.

"He lives where the sun meets the earth, Where light coexists with dark, and the beganing of the end, you must travel to Mount Mystery." and with that Cresselia vanished.

**Weell, there's the first chapter. I hoped you like it! the next chapter will be written by my friend Amai-Emogaru. Please review, flames welcome!**

**See you guys later!**


End file.
